Life doesn't wait
by Mad Maggie
Summary: Brian has given up. Thank god there is someone out there with enough hope for the both of them. Takes place right after 2 Fast 2 Furious and will progress from there. Past Mia/Brian Eventual Dom/Brian
1. Chapter 1

Brian laid his head back against the concrete wall. The summer sun filtered into the room through the barred glass. The sunshine tickled his cheek, reminding him of the ever fading outside world. He ran his calloused hand across his unshaven face, feeling the prickle of a beard he never had before. He sighed. There was no time in here. It just didn't exist. He didn't know how many days it had been since he showered, let alone shaved. He let his thoughts wander into the distance. He filled his time with daydreams and musings of his family. He thought of Mia, and her beautiful smile. Her presence lit up rooms, and drew hardened hearts in to her warmth. It was how he first fell into her. No, not fell. Crashed. He drove 150mph into her. He never looked back. He daydreamed of her robust, coffee stained hair, and the way she flipped it over her shoulder to get a better look at him when he came up behind her. When he wrapped his arms around her...

He soon let that daydream fall. It was too beautiful, painful and real. He began to shift to Rome, and his never ending stream of babble. He could talk his way out of a murder if he really tried. He was happy they had mended things. Brian still held the scars of Miami. His left arm boasted ripped flesh and burn marks to prove the memories real.

But then, there was Dominic Toretto. All other thoughts melted into the back of his mind as the muscular man became the star his musings. He remembered the moment they first met, and the beating he took from the man. He also remembered the first beer they shared, and the laughs. He missed his friend. They had forged a bond like to no other. Their flame together was immense, and intoxicating. He missed the comfortable silence the two held, as they tinkered on their cars, listing to the always busted radio in the corner. They didn't speak most of the time they spent together. It was the glances and the expressions that did most of the talking. Brian was a smooth talker, he would admit that. He was boyish, and rugged, and his blue eyes tended to lean on the side of mesmerizing. But Dom, he was different. He called Brian on it. There was no crash into Dom. Their was only the orbit they had built for themselves. It drew them in like gravity...

The lights around Brian clicked off with a sudden buzzing sound. The guards finished their rounds, and Brian was pulled from his thoughts. This was the deal. He took Dom's place. He had 25 years to life in these walls. Dominic gets cleared. That beautiful family was free to live. And he was forgotten. Maximum security. No visitors. He never had visitors. No one was left to visit him. No one knew he was here. He buried his face in his hands and let out a silent sob. He had forgotten how long he had been in here. It could have been years for all he knew. Brian hated night time. It brought the nightmares. When he would wake in the middle of the night, he could feel the ease of cold sweat dripping down his back. He was left with the shadow touches of people grabbing at his skin, bruising and breaking him, one sunrise at a time. Brian O'Conner. The man who saved his mark, that stopped a drug lord, and brought freedom to those he loved, was never getting out alive.

He let that thought circle his mind for what felt like hours, before he was able to drift to sleep. The veil of unconsciousness was thin, as he tossed and turned. His back ached, and his hips screamed of fire if he slept on either side for too long. His ribs were still healing after the last run in with the inmates, and then the guards. After an unknown amount of restless, tiresome sleep, O'Conner let himself be awake. Let himself watch the sunrise. A new wave of nerves washed over him. The nights might have been the worst emotionally, but physically, the days were killer. He let a small gasp of air leave his lungs. It was the only thing that remained of that full-hearted laugh he used to share with the world. It was all he could muster. As the prison lights came on, the sounds of shift change awoke most of the inmates. Cat calls and cussing started to swirl into the morning.

The High Desert State Prison came to life. And all Brian could do was wish he was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Dominic Toretto watched as the Sunday evening fiesta took fire in his driveway. Mia and Vince skirted around each other, fighting for dominance over the grill. In a way, Dom felt sorry for the grill. He let out a soft chuckle as Letty and Jesse argued about engine parts, and which motor would fit better in a 1991 Subaru Forester. It was Jesse's first real car. He went out a picked it up on his own, with his own dime, and it was his baby. Leon popped the top of a second Corona, and sipped lightly. Today was a grand celebration. Today marked the one year anniversary of their honest-to-god freedom. A year ago today, all of their names had been unceremoniously stripped of their wanted status, and they were set free. He took his seat at the end of the table as the food was laid across its entirety. Everyone came together to join him, smiling faces all around. He waited to see if anyone would grab for the chicken, or Mia's homemade mashed potatoes, but there were no takers. He grunted as he sat forward, realizing it was his turn to say grace. He bowed his head, and waited for everyone else to follow the action.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this dinner we have in front of us, and thank you for our family. By your grace do we sit here today, enjoying the company and the freedom that comes along with it. And of course, thank you for fast cars." He finished. His gruff voice almost sang the precious words. His evening prayers ranged from personal to professional, but they always included fast cars and family. As Dom looked up, he saw many smiling faces, and all that could be heard was the pure sound of laughter and joy. Many hands reached in at once to grab what they could of the mouth watering food.

"Yo Dom, nice prayer man." Vince commented. The man was a little past a little tipsy, but he was glad he could enjoy a buzz instead of thinking it as a hinderance. Dom gave a nod of approval in Vince's direction and went to reach in for the chicken before Jesse ate it all.

It was simple. This was all he ever wanted. Simple. Later they would retire to the movies Mia had selected for the evening and they would curl up into the living room. He couldn't believe how much life tried to kill him, but in the end, all he wanted to do was live for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian shook in his skin. This day had beaten him down to his soul. He could feel the black mark searing itself to him. Brian had his review today. He dressed up in his best prison jumpsuit, and slowly made his way down to the Warden's office. He sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair while four people in musty suits scrutinized all of his being. Every action was called into account. He glanced at the copy of his file they handed him. In the top corner, two small dates stood out. His incarceration date. May 11, 2003 and the current date, Febuary 6th, 2006. It had been three years. He had been in here three years. How did he not remember three years? He blinked the tears stinging his eyes away. This small realization struck him down to the core. Life had just kept going without him. Life didn't wait for him to get better, to be free. He pictured Dom again, leaning over the hood of the Supra, fingers dancing across the various parts and tools. He could block out the meeting, just listening to the Dominic Toretto in his head talk about the shocks and chassis all day. A small smile stretched his lips, lightly cracking the soft pink flesh. It was in that moment he realized he hadn't smiled since that day. He knew Dom was safe. He knew Dom was free. Tanner made the deal himself. The LAPD would much rather put a crooked cop behind bars than a mid-range criminal. And this way, in those sour moments, Brian could picture the man with his family. Where he belonged. A sharp, pointed voice drew him away from his musings. His eyes darted back to the row of impatient reviewers. They all seemed to share a scowl.

"Mr O'Conner, if this review is a game to you, we can call it a day. We would be more than happy to let you stay in prison for the next two years. At least, until your next review is up." The woman sounded so smug. Her smirk seemed to ebb at him a little more than he would have liked. He let his head bow as he sucked in a breath. He would have to play the charmer. He hated being the charmer.

"I want to do this review..." He started. Faltering on his words. He didn't use them much anymore. No need, really. But he managed to tilt his head high, looking directly at the impatient woman. "I have changed in here. I forget how to speak sometimes. So please excuse my words. But ma'am, I realize I have done wrong. I know being in here will never account for what I did. It will never undo what I did wrong. But I want a chance, to start over." Brian rasped out the last few words. His throat hurt. His head hurt. His heart...

The board members cleared their throats. He once again bowed his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the woman with the pinched face and indelicate attitude reach for the red stamp. He heard the sound punch onto his file with the harsh sounds of reality. He had been denied.


End file.
